Many automatic transfer switches utilize solenoid or motor operating mechanisms to perform opening and closing operations. Solenoid or motor operating mechanisms can contain complicated structures. For example, the operating mechanisms can include exclusive locking and tripping components to maintain the opening and closing states. Because of the number of components and the precision of manufacturing needed, traditional automatic transfer switches are susceptible to reduced reliability and consistency.
Permanent magnetic operating mechanisms have been applied in medium-voltage vacuum circuit breakers. Existing automatic transfer switches utilize two permanent magnetic operating mechanisms to operate two movable contact subsystems separately. However, these switches can misoperate.